Garaskarillix
Garaskarillix is a distinct Flying Wyvern that is able to shoot out arrays, beams and various projectiles of sound - their name comes from the dubstep sound it typically tends to produce when enraged while in normal mode, it retains a more techno combined with classical soundset. Physiology It is skinnier than other Flying Wyverns while retaining a larger wingspan in comparison: this allows it to fly and move at extreme speeds that surpass even the likes of Astalos - the webbings have refractory organs that change from shades of red, yellow and green based on its behaviour: its head is very narrow with bright green eyes and two oval organs on its head that resemble speakers with two extra exterior organs with special sacs that when fully-charged, allows the Flying Wyvern to produce an enigmatic sound powerful enough to break the sound barrier. Behavior It is an extremely aggressive flying wyvern, attacking whatever crosses its radar that isn't another member of its own kind - it is especially lethal to monsters with excellent hearing such as Yian-Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Lagombi, Cephadrome, Nibelsnarf, Diablos and others. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex -Legend Main Prey: Omnivorous, will eat anything ranging from other creatures, carrion, fruits, nuts and even man-made food. Arch-Rivals: Unknown Behavior Towards Other Monsters It will shoot sound beams from a great distance at smaller monsters to test the amplification of their projectiles: often killing the smaller monsters (breaking their interior bones due to the sheer pressure). It will provoke other flying wyverns mid-air with their sound barrier breaking attacks, often crippling the wyverns and sending them crashing down to the ground. Tracks Tracks: Volumed prints, Beeping orb, Bone-shattered corpse Specific Locale Interactions It will circle around the Highlands repeatedly for a really long time, unless it either sees a prey item, or spots the hunter. It has a distinct attack when fought in forested areas, which causes trees to shatter and fall downwards: this attack is extremely dangerous and has a massive AOE - especially when it does this to more than one tree. Special Behaviors It can occasionally be seen eating berries in forest locales. It will sometimes stare at the moon without much focus on anything else in the environment (only during night time). Abilities It can shoot out various projectile types of sound - when non-enraged, this produces either classical or techno sounds: enraged produces dubstep sounds and higher frequency powerhouse attacks that can break the sound barrier altogether: when enraged, it can produce an invisible altered atom that spreads across the area and causes the ears to split bones within them: in-game, this completely erases the sound within your game for the duration that invisible atoms remain (it is possible to tell if the atom is around the area, based on Garaskarillix's wings and eyes being fully bright red): combined with the lack of sound, it also increases stamina duration by 50% and induces a defense down status effect that decreases your defense by a certain percentage based on rank: Low Rank: 25% High Rank: 50% G-Rank: 75% HR100: 100% (brings defense values to 0) Note: The way to stop these invisible atoms from affecting you is to bring the 'Muffler' a special equipable item that is an ear muffler altered to barricade the ears against frequencies that wound damage it - with this equipped, the atoms won't affect you and you will be unharmed when taking it off if the Garaskarillix's refractory organs have shades of green or yellow: but beware of a certain move Garaskarillix gains in High Rank that forces the muffler off your ears. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its eyes will glow bright red while its wing membranes with the refractory organs will glow red + amber (when the wings go completely red, it can form the altered atomised barricade). *Tired State: Its wing membranes will be almost blank, silvery, see-through - revealing the membranes true colours: the wyvern will start to drool and its eyes will turn a dim grey, making it possible to actually see its irises. Mounts You mount it the same way you mount other Flying Wyverns. Ecology *Habitat Range Its livelihood ranges between forested locales, to jungles and most predominantly, high altitude locales such as the Highlands. *Ecological Niche It is the dominator of the majority of ecosystems it dwells within, most flying wyverns are shattered and defeated by its sound-based attacks, nullifying the number of competitors - but it still has to watch out for various other competing monsters such as Najarala, Duramboros, Seltas Queen, Astalos , Rajang and Deviljho. *Biological Adaptations Due to its slender body, it is able to move and fly at incredibly fast speeds without stop. Its refractory organs alongside its sound-based purposes can reflect off the light of the sun/moon and shoot beams and arrays of light to blind + possibly even burn opponents. Its atom barricade is its ultimate defense mechanism and it is lethal, even to ED-Levelled monsters that would attempt to attack the wyvern. Attacks In Rage Mode: its movement increases by 1.95x Bite: It will proceed to bite in front of it with its narrow mouth. Triple Bite: It will bite in front of it, then turn to the direction of another hunter/palico and proceed to bite in that direction twice. 360 Bite: It will flap its wings and proceed to open its mouth and steer its mouth in a 360 degrees angle around: attempting to bite anyone near its proximity. Speed Charge: It will charge at an extreme speed, with a similar animation to the Velocidrome run animation, it can do a U turn after this attack. Aerial Charge: It will fly upwards and proceed to charge at a hunters direction. Divebomb Charge: It wll fly upwards and proceed to divebomb at a targeted hunters position. This deals a high number of damage. Hipcheck: It will turn its hips and proceed to hipcheck, hitting anyone in the radius. Double Hipcheck: After doing a hipcheck it can jump onto someone's elses position and proceed to hipcheck again. Aerial Hipcheck: It will fly upwards and target a hunter before then hipcheck-ing them mid-air. Wing Slap: It will whip its wing from behind it, slapping the hunter behind it, this is similar to Malfestio's attack. Tail Whip: It will whip its tail similarly to a Gravios + Monoblos in a combination before then spinning its tail in a 360 degrees angle. Aerial Tail Whip: When flying, it will whip its tail in a 360 degrees angle. Aerial Divebomb: It will divebomb mid-air at a hunters position and then fly upwards to divebomb again: this causes a lot of quake if the hunter is still near the proximity but not hit by the actual attack. Flash Dash: Its wing membrane, eyes, tail beads and belly will start to flicker differing colours before then inducing an extremely bright flash of light in similar fashion to Gypceros, Kuarusepusu. Inflicts Stun. Light Beam: Its wing membranes will flicker before then flying upwards as its wings have an ultraviolet rainbow-esque colour scheme as it shoots two beams from each of its wings that that travel in a zig zag pattern before fading away. Inflicts Stun and deals damage based on percentage rather than defense - the beam tears away at 20% of your HP based on the number of seconds you spend in the beam: this increases per rank with higher ranks ranging to 50%. Light Slash: It will slashes its wings around as it flickers, unleashing waves of bright light all across the map, inflicts Stun and tears away at 205 of your HP no matter what armour you have: this increases per rank with higher ranks ranging to 50%. Sound Beam: It will shoot a beam of sound that travels a certain distance before exploding on impact with natural particle effects splaying everywhere. Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. Aerial Sound Wave: When flying in the air, it will shoot out an array of sound that forms a large sized wave projectile that travels in circular unison across the map before fading away. Deals high damage and Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. Sound Transverse Projectile: It flickers its wing membrane around as it opens its mouth to send a tranverse wave type beam that goes up and down, it then tilts this beam of sound to the side and then shoots an array of synth into the beam, causing the beam to break down into 10 synth waves that travel across the map in a circular fashion before fading away after 15 seconds. Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. Sound Longitudinal Projectile: It flickers its tail beads as it opens its mouth to send a longitudinal beam that keeps pushing and pulling, before then shooting an F Minor into the beam, causing it to vacuum in any hunters within the proximity of the area and then getting hit by an instrumental explosion with a large AOE, superman diving or blocking can avoid this. Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. Impulse Tsunami: It will smash both its wings into the ground, creating a sounf transfusion wave before it uses its tail to flicker the wave upwards, before then finally shooting a synth projectile that expands the size of the wave and then sends it travelling in one direction before crashing and fading, creating a large sound that forces the hunter in the ear-blocking animation. It is possible and easy to evade this attack, but the wave has a large radius. Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. Tail Light Shootout: It will shoot out orbs of light in similar fashion to Nargacuga, the orbs of light come in the colours of red, yellow and green, and explode into decent-sized AOE's on ground impact. Sweepscape: It will run and sweep across the map as it sends several small sound waves across to the map borders before fading away. Frequency Synapse: It will poise itself and roar extremely loudly: sending powerful sond frequencies that causes the earth around it to shatter in absolute mayhem, being near the radius will deal a ton of damage and send you flying, outside this radius, the ground is shattering with dust particles flying everywhere, trees falling down, rocks tumbling upwards and then corroding across random directions and even small monsters are thrown up in the air and forcefully flying all across the area. World Tour (Dub Version): It will do the World Tour attack that Rathalos has, except it will shoot out beams of sound while also sending out sound waves each time it flaps its wings before then usually divebombing into the ground. Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. Tringaling: Its tail produces a harp + piano + synth sound that then unleashes a beam of synth from its tail, that it aims from behind it, sending it sweeping in a 180 degrees angle before flying upwards and turning its tail in the opposite direction to shoot the sound beam again in 180 degrees - total-ing to 360 degrees. Deals extremely high damage. Harp Dub: It will produce a harp sound from its tail while mid-air before then flapping its wings to produce a wub sound, it then proceeds to spin to the side mid-air and unleash a large ball of sound that it tosses up in the air, the ball breaks down into small trails of particles that induce various differing sounds, ranging from harp, piano, dubstep, techno, synth, drums, etc - Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis and Sleep. C Major Wave: It spins its tail 360 degrees mid-air, sending a wave of piano synth sounds that explode on impact and induce the wyverns roar sound. Backflip C Minor Miasma Circle: It does a backflip mid-air to produce a circle of sound atoms and turqoise coloured miasma, it then frontflips, sending the circle crashing downwards onto a targeted hunter. Inflicts Sleep. Synth Whirlwind: It will fly upwards and then spin around, producing a tornado of sound, it then flaps its wings to send the sound tornado at a hunters direction, it slowly travels around the map for 20 seconds before fading away - it produces randomised music notes combined with tornado-gust sounds while active. Deals extremely high damage. Atom Barricade: When its wing membrane, eyes, tail beads and belly is completely red, it will pose and then its wing membranes will flicker as the wyvern roars a synthetic sound, alternating the atoms within the area proximity: in-game, this completely erases the sound within your game for the duration that invisible atoms remain: combined with the lack of sound, it also increases stamina duration by 50% and induces a defense down status effect that decreases your defense by a certain percentage based on rank: Low Rank: 25% High Rank: 50% G-Rank: 75% HR100: 100% (brings defense values to 0) Note: The way to stop these invisible atoms from affecting you is to bring the 'Muffler' a special equipable item that is an ear muffler altered to barricade the ears against frequencies that wound damage it - with this equipped, the atoms won't affect you and you will be unharmed when taking it off if the Garaskarillix ''' refractory organs have shades of green or yellow: but beware of a certain move Garaskarillix gains in High Rank that forces the muffler off your ears. Note: The way to stop this effect if you don't have a muffler, is to escape the area and stay out of proximity until Garaskarillix no longer as all its refractory organs flashing red: this can last from up to 1 minute to 3 minutes.' F Minor Slaughter: It will slash its wings mid-air casually, sending bouncing frequency waves corroding in specific directions. Inflicts Vocal Cord Paralysis. '''High Rank and above only' `Muffler Eraser: While the Atom Barricade is present, it can slam its wings downwards to cause quake within a near proximity, it will direct a red light from its mouth in a hunters direction, homing in on the hunter while he/she is moving, it will then shoot 5 light trail beams, before then shooting an extra 6th as a surprise attack, if one hits the hunter, it will auto-remove the Muffler off them, forcing them to receive the effects of the Atom Barricade. High Rank and above only Atom Fortress: This is the same as the effect as the Atom Barricade except it affects the entire locale instead of just the area that Garaskarillix is present in. High Rank and above only Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Wings Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Legs Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tail Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★ *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = N/A (can only be put to sleep via, its own natural sleeping or when attempting to capture it). *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = N/A (Can't be flashed) Equipment Carves Theme Notes * Requires HG Earplugs to block its roar. * Naming credits go to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * The Vocal Cord Paralysis induced by this monster doesn't just erase the ability to chat in-game, but also force-leaves the player if they're in a chat party on PSN (for example) - in addition, this does apply to livestreaming as-well, getting hit by this ailment by this particular monster will force-mute your mic for a total of 2 minutes. * Immune to Shock Traps, being put in one will send it to instant rage mode - Pitfall Traps do still work. * Based off the concept of a wyvern that uses sound in combat. * Dubstep is chosen for its enraged soundset due to the intentional unnatural vibe the wyvern grants to the ecosystem of Monster Hunter. * It can be arguably considered Brachydios-tier on the difficulty and eco-chain systems due to the sheer damage it can cause with its sound-based attacks. * Note: The equipment and carves are only referred to the Low-Rank version of Garaskarillix currently. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Sound Element Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster